


Not Done Yet

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, Luthor family sucks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: Lena commits suicide.... or well, she tries to. but some blonde girl from the beach apparently has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Don't you mind, Don't you mind? (By I don't remember who) (So sorrrry, If any of you does remember let me know in the comments so I can tag them) I was in really depressing mood so I decided to write this instead of adding next chapter to my SuperCorp series, I'm currently writing. 
> 
> My mine inspire is music. As always. 
> 
> First song is [Not Done Yet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wny4Qs0k918)
> 
> Song at the end is [I Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afqeBydhpQU)

Lena was sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking down at sea beneath her. Her bare feet swinging back and forth. Her eyes red and puffy from storm inside of her head. Years were passing one after another and her life was same if not worse. Lena laughed ironically how much her mother would get pissed if she'd jump of the cliff right now.

Her family didn't gave a damn about her. Never really did. She was just one of the _things_ Luthors were showing off in public. Just a pretty face in a so called _'family pictures'_. Luthors never been a family for her.

Not after Lionel died.

And especially not after Lex got arrested.

Lillian was breathing down her neck whole goddamn thirteen years ever since her adoption day, but now Lex went nuts and the press was stalking her literally everywhere.

Her _friends_ left her at the day of Lex's arrest.

She was all alone now with Lillian.

Years of faked smiles, buried emotions and loneliness. Everything punched her in the face at the same time. ' _Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways'_ said Freud. And they came… they’re here.

This is what brought her here. On the edge of the cliff, looking down at storming water far below her feet. How high she was from water surface now? Who cared anyways? High enough to drown when she'd jump.

She never felt more calm, more relaxed. Maybe that's because she was really drunk right now. But she was thinking clearly, then ever. She admitted that she was scared to jump, however she wanted to. Maybe that's why she got drunk…

She stole bottle of scotch from Lionel's office. _He doesn't mind. He's dead. He's not gonna need it anymore_ , brunette thought bitterly. Maybe Lionel won't need it anymore but she needed.

Maybe for once in her life she'd not fail Lillian. Maybe she'd even be happy to get rid of her daughter.

 

**_It's hard for me when I think about the things that never been_ **

 

Lena took a sip from the bottle, swallowing hard staring down at restless waves of sea below her.

 

**_They keep coming back again_ **

**_Like they've got something to prove_ **

 

More she watched the sea, more water was luring her towards it.

 

**_I love my memories but they have a way of controlling me at times_ **

 

How she hated everything. How she was sick of never being enough. How sick she was of being Luthor.

 

**_And I can't get far from it._ **

**_And from what went wrong_ **

 

No matter what she was doing, it never seemed enough. Not for Luthors, not for Lillian. She was just a child craving mother's approval. Which she never got. No matter how hard she worked. No matter how good her grades where. It never was enough. She was never enough. Simply because she wasn't Lex. Even when he ended up in jail, her mother seemed to be more proud of him than she ever was with her.

 

**_And I know it's stupid cuz it's been so long._ **

**_But father I give away the more I hold on_ **

**_It's just this feeling I get_ **

**_It's like I'm not done yet_ **

**_I'm not done yet_ **

 

This feeling. Being not enough. Not done yet. She was so sick of it. She wanted to rest. To sleep and wake up rested. Instead she was waking up more and more tired.

 

**_It's hard for me when I think about the things that never been_ **

**_They keep coming back again like they've got something to prove_ **

**_It's like I'm not done yet_ **

 

She was waking up more depressed with every goddamned day. Her mother barely could look at her. Her cold, nonchalant eyes. Her frigid smile. Lena was sick of it. Thought about how Lillian would be pissed off with her suicide brought smile to Lena’s face.

She was so tired. So tired of being perfect all the time. Acting like it doesn’t mattered. Like, _she_ doesn’t mattered.

Luthor never cries. Luthor never gives up. Luthor never shows any emotions. Luthor, Luthor, Luthor! Oh how sick she was of being Luthor.

Lena looked at half empty bottle of expensive scotch, she was holding and chuckled. She took another sip. Letting whiskey burn her throat. Maybe she was hoping it would burn her heart out instead?

She looked around. She noticed few teenagers on the beach far away from her. She didn't cared if they'd see her. There was no way they could recognize her from that far distance. Neither stop her, so she stood up, standing on the edge. Still holding bottle of scotch, taking lazy sips from it.

Oh how fun it’d be. “Lena Luthor, young sister of Lex Luthor and senior of National City High committed suicide by jumping off from cliff in drunk condition.”

 _Lillian’s face would be priceless, such a shame I can’t see it._ Lena thought and laughed out loud ironically.

Lena took another sip and settled bottle on the ground. Why not drive her mother crazy with rumors how her daughter jumped off from cliff due being drunk. It'd make a quite big noise in the press. After years of being perfect, it was her reward. The peace.

 

**_I can't get far from it._ **

**_And from what went wrong_ **

 

Lena took a deep breath, she was standing on the very edge of the cliff now. Water seemed so restless. Just like her. It was cloudy, gloomy afternoon. Just like her.

 

**_And I know it's stupid_ **

**_Cuz it's been so long._ **

****

Lena was so mesmerized by vision below her that she didn’t heard screams from the beach, below her. She didn’t heard how few people was yelling at her. All she heard was noise of waves.

 

**_But father I give away_ **

**_The more I hold on_ **

**_It's like I try to forget_ **

****

“Good luck with reporters, _mom_.” Lena said and stepped forward

 

**_Somehow I'm not done yet_ **

**_I'm not done yet_ **

She was falling down, and she never felt so peaceful, so carefree. Maybe she was done after all.

Oh, god she was so done with everything. So done with her life.

Lena closed her eyes as she crashed deep into the sea. Her limbs paralyzed by coldness of water. She opened her eyes, looking up at the slightly lightened surface. She was so weightless, so free. Water was freezing cold. She was almost sure her heart would explode soon by cold. Maybe she didn't even have to wait for being drowned.

Lena was losing consciousness. She wasn't feeling cold anymore. She wasn't gasping for air anymore. She felt so peaceful, so rested. Yet, so lonely...

She was used to it. Being lonely. She was seventeen and she was lonely every day of those seventeen years of her life. She wasn't even bothered by it anymore.

She could feel her heartbeat getting slower and slower. Her vision darkening. And then Lena just blacked out. However she could still feel warm hand circling her waist and struggling to drag her to the surface of the water.

Soon she was pressed with her back to someone’s warm front. She felt weight under her arms, tugging her upwards.

Her head dropped, water coming down from her hair once her head reached the surface. Someone trying to balance them both, so they could kept floating. Her unconsciousness body pressed against someone's warm one, trying their best to swim as fast as they could. Her body was dragged on the beach and two hands pushing her chest. She felt warm lips pressed against hers, sending air to her lungs. Then again pushing on her chest. Someone's hands were hammering on her chest desperately.

Maybe she thought she was done... but someone, who was struggling to bring her back to the life thought the otherwise.

 

**_Somehow I'm not done yet_ **

**_I'm not done yet..._ **

****

Lena finally surged forward coughing, her lungs freeing from water. She rolled over while pair of warm arms were holding her.

"Hey, hey... it's okay, you're okay." Voice was soft and definitely woman's. More specifically it was blonde girl's with a bluest eyes Lena have ever seen. Girl was same age as Lena.

When Lena finally stopped coughing she looked at girl, staring at her dumbstruck. Girls blonde locks were wet, pair of concerned blue eye carefully studying Lena

"What is your name? Can you tell me your name?" Girl asked, still holding Lena in her arms, sitting on the shore.

 

**Where the light shivers offshore**

**Through the tides of oceans**

**We are shining in the rising sun**

 

"What ..the fuck ..did you just do?" she struggled, her lungs still hurting. Girl smiled tugging Lena closer to her, her arms protectively wrapped around her as Lena's head gently pressed against her chest.

"Saved your life." Girl said still hugging her tightly, as she was trying to catch her own breath. Before passing out Lena saw few students running towards them, she looked up at blonde.

****

**_As we are floating in the blue_ **

**_I am softly watching you_ **

**_Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you_ **

****

Soft blue eyes watching her was last she saw before everything blacked out.

If only Lena could know how much those soft blue eyes would change her life she’d jump off from the cliff over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song at the end is Without You

Lena opened her eyes slowly, brightness of the ceiling of hospital chamber blinding her eyes. Her lungs were still hurting. She lifted her head and looked around. Headache was killing her.

“Is this hell?” she croaked out loud, when she detected her mother talking with doctor behind the window. She banged her head back against the pillow, regretting her decision immediately.

“No, this is hospital." She heard someone saying.

"No shit." Lena snapped and that same someone chuckled.

"Welcome back Miss Luthor.” Man in white lab coat greeted her. Apparently he was her doctor.

“Welcome my ass.” Lena muttered, looking away. Man smiled, shaking his head he approached his moody patient.

Ah well… if she wasn’t in hell earlier, she was now.

“I’m doctor Lord, but you can call me Max. How do you feel?” he asked looking at Lena.

“Awful.” Lena muttered and closed her eyes.

So it wasn’t dream when someone pulled her out of the water. God fucking dammit.

Doctor was going to say something but Lillian walked in the room and he decided against it. They talked a little, _Max_ informing her about Lena’s condition. Then he nodded at Lena and walked out of the room.

“Lutessa Lena Luthor, what were you thinking?!” Lillian was angry as worried but her voice was still calm. It was about her eyes… Lena knew when she was angry at her by looking into her eyes. Lena didn’t said a word, instead she sighed and looked away.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you young lady.” Lena bit back a groan. She looked at her mother.

“Why would you care?!” Lena snapped. She wasn’t in mood to play good daughter right now. She wasn’t prepared for this conversation, simply because she was not planning on having it at all. She supposed to be dead right now.  She couldn't even die without someone interfering. Again. It frustrated her even more. G _ood job. You can’t even die._

“How can you say this?! Why would I care?! You are my _daughter_ Lena.” Lillian said and Lena bit her lip to hold back laughter.

 _Oh yeah? Since when?_ She thought but didn’t said anything. Lillian sighed and looked at Lena.

“Have you any idea what have you done? As if Lex’s arrest wasn’t enough for those vultures from press, now my other child makes unwanted headlines. Jumps off a cliff in drunk condition? A DRUNK?! Lena?! It’s a shame. You are Luthor.”

Oh how hard Lena wanted to roll her eyes right now, or face palm in front of Lilian. Again that Luthor spiel. This was ridiculous. She almost died and all Lillian cared about was what? A  _press_.

“It’s just two of us now Lena…” Lillian sighed, trying to reason somehow with her daughter. 

 _Yeah, exactly! That’s the point mom_. Lena wanted to say but she kept quiet yet again.

“We need to stay together. Reporters barricaded all the entrances of the hospital. I hadn’t even time to prepare to avoid this scandal. They have pictures, how you’re sitting on the edge of the cliff. Have you any idea what we have to go through now?”

“I’m sorry mother. Seems I can’t even die. Sorry for being such a disappointment for you.” Lena scoffed and looked at ceiling. Tears welling up behind her eyes.

“Ah, no I see what this all is about. Don’t be silly, Lena. You’re my daughter and you know that I love you.” Lillian said and Lena almost laughed at that statement. Lillian glared at her and stood up.

“I’ll find you a good therapist. They’ll let you out only tomorrow, until then I’ll try to fix the mess you made. This conversation is not over. Once we'll be home, we'll discuss your reckless behavior.” Lilian said and walked out of the room. Lena hadn’t even time to argue with her about the therapist as her mother hastily left the room. She didn’t needed a shrink but who cared about her opinion? No one.

Not only her lungs were hurting, but she had a most terrible hangover in her life. Headache was horrifying, as if her brains were melting. Her skin paler than usual, her eyes bloodshot from intense pain. Her throat sore as if she swallowed thorns. Faint knock on her door startled Lena. She looked up only too meet those blue eyes again.

“May I come in?” Blonde girl asked and waited for permission. Lena nodded and she walked inside, standing next to Lena’s bed. She brought with her white Plumerias and sat them on the nightstand next to Lena.

“Don't get me wrong, but have you thought that maybe I didn't wanted to be saved?!” Lena snapped and girl furrowed her brows. Seeing confusion on girl’s face, Lena regretted her choice of words immediately. “Look, I’m not grateful for what you did. Maybe someday in future I will be, who know but certainly not now. It was brave and stupid and definitely not appreciated. I didn’t wanted to be saved.”

“Yeah, I see. But I'm not going to apologize for that.” Girl said ducking her head like a scolded child.

“Hey… sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Lena said but blonde cut her off,

“Yes, I know. It’s okay. How do you feel?” she asked, with a warms smile.

"I'm fine, thank you." Lena sighed out.

“Lair. I talked to Doctor Lord. He said that one more minute in the water and you're heart might have exploded.”

“I doubt that.” Lena said, small smile tugged on her lips. _One minute? goddammit ,only one minute and I'd be free._

“I don’t. I’m glad you’re okay now, I know that  _okay_ isn't quite right word for it...." Kara said and sat next to Lena, “I’m Kara Danvers.” Girl smiled faintly and outstretched hand. _Changing topic..._ Lena thought and let it go.

“Lena Luthor.” She said and girl smiled even wider. Lena accepted offered hand and shook it gently.

Kara stayed with Lena for a quite long time, until doctor came in and informed Kara that visitors time was out. Kara left with promise of visiting her again. 

* * *

 Lena thought that worst part – talking with Lillian – was already passed, but she’s never been so wrong. She was standing in the hallway of hospital, sports bag hanging from her shoulder, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. Lillian was standing near her and Lena was surprised that her _precious_ mother even bothered and came back to hospital to take Lena home herself. Reporters were here, filling every space outside of the hospital on the verge of the riot as security team wouldn't let them in.

It was 10 am. _How did they even gathered that so fast?_

Tall man entered the hospital and marched towards them.

“Mrs. Luthor, car is waiting outside.” Man said and Lillian nodded, then she turned towards Lena.

“As I said…”

“No comments.” Lena cut finished for her, barely holding back from rolling her eyes.

“Shall go then.” Lillian said and marched forward, followed by Lena.

As soon as they walked outside reporters gathered over them, not letting them pass. Few men were struggling to hold them back while Lena and Lillian made their way to car. Same questions were shouted over Lena, while she tried to not make eye contact with anyone and get into the goddamn car. Once she was inside she let out a breath. It wasn’t out of relief, but pure exhaustion. She screwed up. She couldn’t even manage to kill herself properly. She should have chosen less crowded place. But thing was that, that day beach wasn't even crowded. Moreover, it looked abandoned. There were only four people on the beach and she was far away from them but turned out it wasn’t enough.

That would be a new topic of discussion how her mother was disappointed by her. On the other hand, she met beautiful ray of sunshine. While Lena was lying in the hospital she learned that Kara was studying in same school as Lena. She had a sister, Alex. Who actually helped her to get Lena to hospital. Lena was little surprised when Kara asked her number. Which she gave her of course. Blonde messaged her immediately with huge amount of various emojis, announcing that it was Kara.

Later that night Kara texted Lena again, asking her if she was asleep and how she felt. Lena texted back that, she couldn’t sleep but she was feeling better. After a long conversation blonde asked Lena if she’d like to go out for some coffee. She said something like, _Would you maybe want to go out for coffee or something? But I don’t want you to go out with me because you feel obligated…._  

Lena wondered why this girl wanted to even walk near a Luthor, let alone hang out with. However she was glad for offer and she accepted her invitation with teasingly asking girl if it was a date. In response girl typed _Only if you want it to be… :)_

Lena felt herself calming down at thoughts of Kara. She was looking out of the window, her forehead resting against the glass. She didn’t thought that she’d ever return into her home. However home wasn’t right word to describe cold, gloomy mansion she was living in. She wasn’t even walking out of her room most of the time. She was always reading or studying all the time. Lena was out of her room only then when Lillian requested her presence on a  _family_ dinner time. Once they were in the hall, Lillian turned around and glared at doorman and servant boy. Both too the cue and left Lena and Lillian alone. 

"Explain." Lillian demanded, her face void of emotion. 

"What exactly you're interested in? How I got drunk or why I fell from the cliff?" Lena asked back,

"Ah, so you fell then! Alright. You fell. Why you were drunk? Bottle _fell_ on you face?" Lilian snarled and Lena looked away. "Look at me, when I'm talking to you Lena." Lillian said sternly and Lena looked at her mother.

"What do you want me to say, _mom_? How I'm sorry? How I messed up? How I disappointed you?" Lena asked with mockery in her voice. Lillian stared at her for a while before she let out a long sigh and stepped closer to her daughter, grabbing her by arms. "Listen, I know I'm not best mother out there and your stunt only proves that. But I love you Lena, I really do. You can come and tell me if there's something wrong." When Lena stared at her with disbelief in her eyes, Lillian pulled her daughter into her arms, holding her tightly for few moments. When she stepped back her formal tone was back,“I found a good therapist for you. Your first session starts at four. Get yourself ready and Bradley will take you there.” Lillian said nonchalantly and left, leaving Lena in the hall with confused look.

“Therapy, today? Ugh.” Lena groaned and went upstairs.

Ravenette collapsed on her bed and looked at ceiling. She didn’t thought she’d end up here at all. She didn’t even knew was she _happy_ about it or not. Lillian seemed less cold-hearted bitch than she usually seemed to be. Probably didn’t wanted to lose another child too. Her phone buzzed and she looked at screen. Kara’s name brought a smile to her face.

 **Kara Danvers:** _Still up for coffee?_

 **Lena Luthor:** Why, have you changed your mind?

 **Kara Danvers:** _No way. Have you? :/_

 **Lena Luthor:** _No. But I don’t think I can make it today tho…_

 **Kara Danvers:** _That’s fine don't worry. What about Friday?_

 **Lena Luthor:** _Friday sounds good. Is 5 good for you?_

 **Kara Danvers:** _It’s perfect! At Noonan’s?_

 **Lena Luthor:** _Sure._

 **Kara Danvers:** _Great. See you on Friday :)_

Lena smiled as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. This is unbelievable. She was going on a date with girl who saved her life, although she didn’t wanted to be saved. She felt somehow different. Drowning was something she liked. It was something she wanted to experience again, and again. She was thinking about it whole three hours. Over analyzing every moment she spent underwater. Nothing has changed. She still wanted to be free. Free from this weight on her shoulders. Free from Luthors. But Kara's appearance gave her something akin to hope. That maybe there's still something she'd want to live for. Or try at least. 

 

She wondered, would it be fair to go on a date with Kara. Girl seemed so full of life, she radiated warmth. The way how she adjusted her glasses when she was nervous. Lena noticed it when Kara visited her at hospital. Plumerias she left there for here were now on Lena’s desk in her room. Only her presence was somewhat soothing for Lena. As if Kara was filling up some of this gaping hole inside her.

Maybe it was second chance?

She knew she couldn’t rely on Kara tho. They barely knew each other but also Kara was only person that looked past her last name. Only person that made her smile genuinely. Kara was texting her ever since she left. Checking if Lena was okay, or how she was feeling. Lena was mere human, this kind of attention and warmth was all it got to be charmed. No one cared for her like Kara did. Not Lionel, not Lilian and not even Lex.

Her reverie was broken by a knock on her door.

“It’s open” She sat up and looked at door that was opening slowly. It was their butler, Edwin.

“Sorry for disturbing you Miss Luthor, your lunch is ready and waiting for you.” Announced tall man in suit. 

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry.” Lena muttered and fell back on the bed.

“Please, Miss Luthor. Michael made your favorite pancakes with chocolate syrup. And I bought fresh strawberries.” Butler smiled at Lena,

"Are you bribing me?" Lena arched, arching eyebrow at butler to which man only smiled. 

"Maybe." 

“Where’s my mother?” Lena asked curious

“Mrs Luthor left an hour ago. She will be late.” Answered Butler quickly.

“Alright, then I’ll come down but only if you and Michael join me. And I want to eat in the kitchen.”

“Miss Luthor…” Butler hesitated glancing at stairs by hallway,

“Please.” Lena said and pouted.

“As you wish, my young lady.” Butler chuckled and offered his arm, leading Lena downstairs.

* * *

  By three Lena was standing in her room, picking up clothes. It was warm outside but she couldn’t wear anything too thin. Finally she picked up black skinny jeans, black sneakers, grey vintage t-shirt with an 'ARMY' written on the front side and rolled up sleeves. She put them on and tucked front hem of her shirt into her jeans, marching out of her room. Lena was on her way towards the car when butler called her name, rushing after her. 

"Miss Luthor, you forgot those." said butler and handed Lena her wallet and phone.

"Thank you, Edwin." Lena give him a small smile and taller man nodded.

She sat in backseat of black Jaguar and stared out of the window. Once they reached the tall gates of her yard she sae reporters.

"Oh god" Lena groaned and threw her head back. Bradley - the driver - pressed on the button and windows of backseat darkened. Lena looked up and sighed.

"Thank you, Bradley." she said and driver nodded his head.

Whole therapy was boring. Lena knew whatever she’d say to therapist, she'd would tell Lillian. Of course there was code of confidentiality but _please_ , it was Lillian. She’d pay her until she’d forget her own name, not only code.

 She lied to therapist. She said she was drunk and just fell, she didn’t understood why everyone was making so big deal about this.

 When Lena returned to home she sneaked into Lionel’s office, stealing bottle of scotch. There were lot, it is unlikely to notice missing of few bottles. Lena walked out into the backyard, kicking off her shoes and settling on the edge of the pool.

It was dark outside, but air was warm. She took few sips and stared into water. Her jeans rolled up to her knees, her feet dangling in the water. She sipped from the bottle, swallowing hard. Her phone buzzed and she looked over her shoulder to see screen. It was message from Kara.

 **Kara Danvers:** _Lena, hi. I wanted to know how you’re doing. So… how you’re doing?_

Lena smiled when she read Kara’s message.

 **Lena Luthor:** _Hey Kara. Thank you, I’m doing fine. What about you?_ She typed and pressed send button.

 **Kara Danvers:** _I’m great, thanks. I was thinking about you and decided to text you._

 **Kara Danvers _:_** _I mean, I know I’m texting very often but can’t help myself… am I bothering you?_

 **Lena Luthor:** _Not at all. It’s very nice to talk to my savior. It’s rather sweet of you to check up on me so often, but you don’t have to Kara. I don’t want to make you feel like you have to look out for me from now on._

 **Kara Danvers:** _No, nonono. I’m texting because I want to. I, maybe like you …?_

 **Lena Luthor:** _Is that a question?_

 **Kara Danvers:** _No. It’s a statement. I guess. I do like you. Of course I’m worried about you, but I’m not texting only because I’m worried. Just so you know._

 **Lena Luthor:** _You’re adorable. Thank you, Kara. For everything…_

 **Kara Danvers:** _Ah, don’t mention it._

 **Lena Luthor:** _Don’t say that._

 **Kara Danvers:** _Okay… what about you’re welcome …?_

 **Lena Luthor:** _That’s better._

Lena put her phone again on the ground, returning to her bottle. She was quite drunk for now. Lena didn’t even heard how Edwin approached her.

“Miss Luthor!” he exclaimed when he saw drunk Lena, sitting at pool.

“Hey, Edwin.” Lena said casually.

“What are you doing? Your mother won’t approve this.” He said motioning at bottle while Lena burst out laughing. 

“I can live with that. She doesn’t approves me in general.” Lena snapped and took another sip.

Butler quickly approached her and took the bottle from her. Lena was too tired to complain. Edwin lifted her up by arms and walked her to her room. Lena landed on the bed and let out a breath.

 _What have I done to deserve this?_ she thought and closed her eyes. Being drunk has its benefits, you can drift off to sleep much more easily. 

* * *

  Lena woke up with a terrible headache. She smiled when she noticed a glass of water and aspirin on her nightstand. _Thank you Edwin_ she thought and swallowed aspirin. She noticed that she was still dressed in clothes she wore yesterday. She changed into white sleeveless dress, with a black belt on the waist and pulled her hair up in ponytail.

It was 8am when she went downstairs for breakfast. She sat across Lillian and pulled napkin over her knees.

“Good morning, mother.” Lena said and Lillian looked up.

“Good morning, dear.” She said with a faint smile and looked back at her tablet. “I have to leave for a week.” She spoke eventually. 

“Where?” Lena asked not looking up, chewing on her salad.

“To Metropolis. I have to take care of Luthor Corp. I’ll be back next week.” She said not breaking her gaze with Lena.

“Okay.” Lena said and took a sip from her orange juice.

“I expect you to be alive and unharmed, when I’ll be back.” Lillian said and Lena looked up.

“Sure.” Lena said and took another sip.

“I’m serious, Lena.” Lillian said, her tone edging on warning.

“Understood.” Lena said and looked at Lilian.

“Good.” She said and then looked over at Butler that stood nearby. "Mr. Jarvis in my absence you'll be responsible for Lena. If even a single hair falls from her head I'll make sure that you'll pay dearly." Lena knew that Lillian didn't intend to harm their butler but she would if she made a promise of it. It was only a move to make sure Lena wouldn't attempt to harm herself anymore. She was aware that her daughter dearly cared for their butler. And even if she didn't care about herself Lena wouldn't do anything knowing it'd harm anyone.

"I won't let a cold wind touch her Mrs. Luthor." Answered butler with a nod of acknowledgement. 

After breakfast Lillian prepared and Edwin carried her luggage to car. Lena said goodbye, as a good polite daughter she was and as soon as Lillian left she slammed door shut.

“Finally!” she let out a breath and heard chuckled behind her. She turned around to face the doorman. “You didn’t heard that.” Lena said, with a small smile tugging on her lips.

“Heard what Miss Luthor?” Edwin said and Lena smiled.

“Thank you.”  She said and doorman winked at her. 

* * *

  It was Friday, Lena was more nervous then she's ever been. It was nearly five and she wasn't at Noonan's. There was no way she could escape reporters. And last thing she wanted right now was cameras following her and questions shouted at her in the public. She pulled out her phone and typed quickly

 **Lena Luthor:** _Hey Kara. Sorry but I can't come at Noonan's. There are lots of reporters at my gates and there's no way I can escape. What if I'll send car for you and you came at my place. My mother is in her business trip, so no one will interrupt us._

Kara wasn't answering for a few minutes. Maybe _she changed her mind?_ Lena thought. _Maybe she doesn't want to have a date with a Luthor._  Lena's doubts were cut short when Kara's response came.

 **Kara Danvers:** _Oh okay, I'm at school now. Where I can meet your driver?_

 **Lena Luthor:** _He'll be at school in ten._

 **Kara Danvers:** _Amazing! Can't wait to see you._

"Edwin" Lena yelled and butler emerged by herside immediately.

"Yes, Miss Luthor"

"Edwin, send Bradley to my school please. He must find Kara Danvers and bring her here." 

"Right away Miss Luthor." he said and disappeared down the hallway. 

Soon Lena received message from Kara.

 **Kara Danvers:**   _Met your driver. I'm on my way._

Lena was pacing back and forth in the hall, while butler was looking at her with a smile. _  
_

"I suppose Miss Danvers is your friend?" he said and Lena stopped pacing, looking up at him.

"Uh I... um, yeah. She pulled me out of the water actually." Lena said and watched how butlers eyes widened

"Oh" he said looking away.

"Edwin, I'd appreciate very much if you'd not mention Kara to my mother."

"Of course, Miss." Edwin nodded immediately,

"And tell this to Bradley too, please." 

"Will do, Miss." Edwin said and there was knock on the door that startled Lena. 

Edwin immediately straightened and opened the door. Kara was standing there with a wide smile on her face. Edwin opened door for her wider and motioned her in.

Kara greeted Lena with a warm smile. Pair was talking very often these days. They knew each other quite fine already. Kara wrapped Lena it tight hug. Lena was taken a back a little form unexpected hug but then returned hug. Kara beamed at her once they pulled apart. Lena looked at butler, who was looking at everything except Lena. 

"Edwin, I'd like to have a lunch with Miss Danvers at pool please." Lena said and Kara looked at butler with a smile. Butler smiled at them politely and nodded. 

Lena looked at Kara when Edwin left.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here... it's just, my mother left and my gates are barricaded. I couldn't get out with out reporters or paparazzis chasing us throughout city."

"Oh, that's okay. Really. I like this place." Kara smiled and followed Lena down the long hallways. 

Lena leaded them both to the pool, where table was already waiting for them.

"Pot stickers!" Kara exclaimed and Lena chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

"I remember you said, you love pot stickers. So I asked Michael to make some for us." Lena said and pulled out a chair for Kara.

"You shouldn't have..." Kara said and Lena waved it off.

"Please, Kara. You literally saved my life. I think pot stickers is least I can do for you." Lena smiled an sat in front of Kara.

They were talking for hours, it was getting darker when Lena suggested to get into pool. She asked Edwin to not bother them and keep all servants away from pool so Kara would feel more comfortable. 

"You can borrow my swim suit." Lena offered but Kara smiled at her and pushed her right into the pool, with all her clothes. Lena yelped in surprise when Kara pushed her. She didn't saw it coming. Kara was laughing and Lena was glaring at her, trying her best to not laugh too. When Kara offered her hand to pull Lena out, Lena grabbed her by wrist and pulled her into pool with her. They both were giggling and splashing water at each other. Lena couldn't keep smile away from her face as she watched Kara bubbling and blushing. 

Lillian wasn't coming back to National City at least five days. So Kara was visiting Lena every day. They were talking, pushing each other into the pool. Lena watched in amusement how Kara stuffed her mouth with pot stickers. They played chess and when Kara lost it for seventh time she said big no to chess and brought some board games with her. It was best week Lena had in what seemed like forever.

Lena was standing in the hall, looking at family portrait that was hanged in the middle of the mansion foyer. Kara was standing next to her studying picture. Lionel was sitting in the armchair, holding Lena's hand. Lilian standing behind the armchair, her one hand resting on Lex's shoulder, while Lex's hand was resting on Lena's arm.

"Hey... you okay?" Kara asked carefully and Lena looked at Kara immediately. She smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said and walked out of the house with Kara, hand in hand.

* * *

 Lena didn't kneow how she ended up here, in the sea. Right there when she almost drowned. This time it was different. She was with Kara.

Everything started so simply. After a month she returned to school. Most of her free time she was spending time with Kara. They were going out on a dates but still haven’t kissed. Kara introduced Lena to her sister and friends. They were getting close with each day and Kara became Lena’s new addiction. She started to fall for sunny, energetic blonde that saved her life.

Lena was coming back to normal, until she saw how one boy from their class kissed Kara. It hit her so hard that she wanted for ground to open and swallow her whole. She ran away, not even noticing how blonde rushed after her. That’s how she found herself sitting on that edge of the cliff again. This time she was sober. She didn’t knew how Kara found her, but Kara was here, sitting on the edge with her. Kara explained, how she misunderstood situation. She told her how he caught her by surprise. She told her how she didn’t cared about anyone but her. How she loved her. Lena stood up and faced Kara, who stood up as well. She took Kara’s hands and looked at her.

“I’m so sorry Lee. Only person I care about is you. Not Mike, not James, not anyone else. I don’t know how you did this to me. What I know for sure is that I love you. And I don't want anyone but you.” Kara said, tears welling up behind her eyes. “Every time I remember the day I saw how you jumped, my hear ached more and more. Back then I felt rush of adrenaline, but afterwards when I got to know you… every time those memories flashes behind my eyes my hear breaks.”

Lena was already crying, she pressed Kara’s forehead against hers and wiped Kara’s tears with her thumbs.

“Kara…” Lena whispered as she stared into bluest eyes she have ever seen. “I want to jump.” Lena said and Kara stared at her in utter horror. “With you” she added and Kara relaxed as she realized Lena wasn’t asking her for letting her go to jump to her death, but to just jump with her.

“Someone wants to swim?” Kara asked and chuckled,

“Only with you” Lena said and smiled.

“Okay… on three?” Kara asked and Lena nodded.

They walked backwards and counted down. “Three” Lena looked at Kara, “Two” Kara smiled and squeezed Lena’s hand, “One” They both rushed forward at same time and fell down crashing deep into the water. That’s how Lena found herself here. In the sea, with Kara.

 _**Everything I want I have:** _  
_**Money, notoriety and rivieras.** _

Kara's arms resting on her neck, as both of them were floating on the water surface. Her hands moved to Kara's waist as two of them stared at each other intensely.

 **_I even think I found God_ **  
**_In the flash bulbs of the pretty cameras_ **

Lena forgot how to breathe for a moment. Kara was so close she could feel her warm breath on her lips. It felt like she was in dream.  

 **_Pretty cameras, pretty cameras._ **  
**_Am I glamorous? Tell me am I glamorous?_ **

She mustered up all her courage and leaned in pressing her lips against Kara's. 

 **_Hello? Hello?_ **  
**_C-can you hear me?_ **  
**_I can be your china doll_ **  
**_If you want to see me fall._ **

Blonde responded immediately, her fingers tangling in Lena's hair as they kissed. Her lips were so soft and warm.

 **_Tell me life is beautiful,_ **  
**_They all think I have it all._ **

Water was cold, but Kara's warm lips pressed against hers overclouded everything. All she could think about was this feeling in her stomach. It was amazing. It felt right.

 **_I've nothing without you._ **  
**_All my dreams and all the lights mean_ **  
**_Nothing without you._ **

Lena never believed in fireworks of first kiss, but kissing Kara proved her wrong. It was all she ever needed and didn't knew she needed. Blonde girl, with caring warm blue eyes staring at her lovingly. 

 _**Gold and silver line my heart** _  
_**But burned into my brain are these stolen images,** _  
_**Stolen images, baby, stolen images.** _

They pulled apart and Kara rested her forehead against hers. She was looking into mesmerizing green eyes. Kara leaned in and kissed Lena again. Slightly nibbling at Lena's bottom lip asking for entrance. Lena parted her lips and Kara slipped her tongue past Lena's lips, exploring her slowly.

 _**Can you picture it,** _  
_**Babe, the life we could've lived?** _

Lena moaned into kiss when Kara deepened the kiss. Her hands roamed on blondes back, under her shirt. 

 _**We were two kids, just tryin' to get out,** _  
_**Lived on the dark side of the American dream.** _

When they came up for air, they pressed their foreheads together again, trying to regain breath. 

"I love you too, Kara." Lena whispered and kissed Kara again. "More than anything." 

 **_We would dance all night, play our music loud,_ **  
**_When we grew up, nothing was what it seemed._ **

Lena slipped from Kara's arms diving into sea. Kara followed her, swimming after her underwater. Lena stopped and faced Kara, her hands moving to cup her cheeks. 

**_I've nothing without you._ **

This was exactly same place where they met for the first time, when Kara pulled her out of the water. Lena was looking into Kara's eyes, as blonde moved closer and kissed her. It was difficult, looking at Lena in dark water. She pressed her lips against hers, gently caressing her back while Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist kissing her softly.

 _**All my dreams and all the lights mean** _  
_**Nothing without you.** _

Kara saved her life. Not that day when she jumped off the cliff. No. She was saving Lena's life every day ever since. With every text she was sending to her. With her warm hugs and hours of midnight conversations. Her soft looks, genuine smile and concern. She fell for Kara, and Kara fell for her. Quite literally too. 

 ** _I've nothing without you._**  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I'm so glad you liked it. 
> 
> Sorry if there're some mistakes in this chapter, it's very late here and I'm very tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed... anyways thank you for reading. Leave me comment if you think it needs second chapter. Or of you just want to share your thoughts about this work. 
> 
> (I'm so goddamn mad at writers, trying to show off Lena as a bad guy. Anyways, I still believe in her!)
> 
> Mon-El can go and fuck himself. Selfish man-child. He doesn't deserves Kara.


End file.
